


we fell in love in october

by gayprophets



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Hiking, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayprophets/pseuds/gayprophets
Summary: Aubrey goes hiking with Dani. Unfortunately, being from suburbia, she's never been hiking before.





	we fell in love in october

**Author's Note:**

> title from we fell in love in october by girl in red

Aubrey’s never really been one for hiking. Or the outdoors in general - she was an inside kid who did inside kid things, like go to theatre camp and play animal crossing until her parents made her do boring, unnecessary things like eating and sleeping. She appreciated nature as a kid from suburbia does: from afar or on the occasional school trip, with as minimal contact with bugs as possible. 

But hiking is something the lodge Does, apparently, capital D included, and like hell Aubrey’s going to pass up any opportunity to hang out with Dani. Aubrey’s friends with a vampire now, holy shit, and a hot alien one at that. She’s friends with  _ aliens. _ Her friends would be so jealous if she 1) could tell them 2)  _ would _ tell them. “There’s no service in the radio quiet zone” and “please keep the existence of cryptids on the DL so ain’t none of them get killed” kind of puts a damper on her glee.

Her lack of previous contact with nature is a problem, though, one that she only realizes when she misses a step while walking and goes tumbling straight down a hill. The world blurs momentarily, and then suddenly she’s on her ass at the bottom of it in a pile of leaves. 

“Oh my god,” Dani says from the top of the hill, sounding lightly panicked.

“It’s fine!” Aubrey calls before she does anything like take stock of her injuries. “I’m okay!” Thankfully she is, it wasn’t that large of a fall - although her dignity is a little bruised, as is probably a lot of her body. So much for looking cool.

Dani walks/slides down the hill with much more grace than Aubrey’s little stunt and helps her to her feet. “That was - are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah!” Aubrey chirps. “Totally cool, I 100% do that stuff all the time and - wait, no, I don’t fall hardly ever, but like I know how to do it safely so when I do fall - I learned that at theatre camp, I wasn’t just falling down so much that I got good at it - I’m gonna stop talking now,” Aubrey says. Dani’s nose is scrunching cutely like she’s holding back a laugh or a smile. Aubrey realizes she’s still holding Dani’s hands in her own and lets them drop.

“There’s a leaf in your hair,” Dani says, gesturing at it, and Aubrey bends her knees obligingly to let her pick it out. This close she can smell Dani’s conditioner and chapstick. Tea tree oil with a hint of lemons, and artificial strawberries. 

She hands the leaf to Aubrey, and Aubrey holds it bemusedly. 

“Your trophy for surviving your first woods accident,” Dani clarifies, smiling. 

“Thanks!” Aubrey says. “Wait -  _ first? _ Have you so little faith in my hiking abilities that you’re sure there’ll be more?”

Dani giggles and links arms with her. “I still eat shit in the woods, it’s not just you!” she says, and then regales Aubrey the whole way back to the lodge with stories of her various mishaps while hiking - most of them involving Jake - and she doesn’t do anything but smile a little wider when Aubrey unlinks their arms and holds her hand instead.

There might be something to this whole nature thing, Aubrey will admit. She might have to go on a few more hikes with Dani just to be sure, though.

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on tumblr originally (it was an ask prompt list) and wrestled over posting it here but, yknow, i might as well! you can find me at themlet on tumblr. thank you for reading!


End file.
